Użytkownik:Jaruke/Opowiadanie
Ogólne informacje '''Opowiadanie''' : Numer 1. '''Region''' : Nihhon. '''Czas Akcji''' : Równolegle z serią BW. Hikari [[Plik:VSBlack.png]] Hikari (jap. '''ルーカス''' ''Burakku'') to młody chłopak z Yami City w regionie Nihhon. Na swojego startera wybrał Pokabu, którego nazwał Flame. Podróżuje razem z Yuki i Kōri. Jego pasją jest rysowanie. Gdy natrafi na jakiegoś rzadkiego pokemona, natychmiast go szkicuje. Chce zostać Mistrzem Pokémon i powstrzymać lokalne, złowrogie organizacje. Królewskie Symbole Przy sobie W domu Yūki [[Plik:VSIris.png]] Yūki (jap. '''ホワイト''' ''Howaito'') to ambitna dziewczyna z regionu Nihhon. Zbiera nutki z Poke Musicalów. Na startera wybrała Snivy, którą nazwała Leaf. Podróżuje razem z Hikari'm i Kōri. Jej pasją jest informatyka. Zawsze ma przy sobie nowinki technologiczne. Nutki Przy Sobie Kōri [[Plik:VSFalkner.png]] Kōri (jap. '''ホワイト''' ''Gurē'') to miły, bogaty i rozpieszczony przez rodziców chłopak, z regionu Nihhon. Jest hodowcą i świetnie się sprawuje. Na startera wybrał Oshawott'a, którego nazwał Aqua. Jego pasją jest gotowanie. Zawsze wie gdzie rosną jakie owoce i przysmaki. Świetnie sprawuje się w kuchni. Przy Sobie Zaprzyjaźnione Podstrony ''[[Użytkownik:Jaruke/Opowiadanie/Władcy Żywiołów|Władcy Żywiołów]]'' ''[[Użytkownik:Jaruke/Opowiadanie/Postacie Drugoplanowe|Postacie Drugoplanowe]]'' Opowiadanie '''Seria 1''' Rozdział 1 - Vs. [[Pokabu]] i zabójcza piękność. Dzień : 15 marzec. 15 urodziny pewnego chłopaka - Hikari'ego. Młodego hodowcy z regionu Nihhon. W swój jubileusz postanawia zmienić coś w swoim marnym życiu. Postanawia zostać trenerem pokemonów. Zdejmuje swój już zakurzony fartuch hodowcy i pędzi niczym strzała do laboratorium prof. Mifune. Kobieta (a wraz z nią mały Pichu na ramieniu) przywitała go z radością. Chłopak tłumaczy jej zaistniałą sytuacje. Ta mówi że ma dla niego startera, Pokabu - małą ognistą świnkę. Jubilat przygarnął ją z radością. Patrząc cały czas na swojego pierwszego pokemona wziął od Mifune, 5 x pokeball, Pokedex i Live Coaster. Chłopak grzecznie podziękował i udał się ku drzwiom. Wychodząc wpadła na niego piękna czarnowłosa dziewczyna. '''?''' : Auuu -.- Przepraszam. Nic ci nie jest ? ^^ Hikari nie mógł oderwać od niej wzroku. Nie wiedział czy ma podziwiać ją czy Pokabu. '''?''' : Halo ? Słyszysz mnie ? '''Hikari''' : Em.. tak. Wszystko ok :3 '''?''' : Uff. To dobrze ^^' Mam na imię Yūki. Moje imię oznacza śnieg, lecz naprawdę jestem ciepłą dziewczyną. Mówiąc te słowa Yūki odrzuciła włosy na bok, jednocześnie zgrabnie podciągając spodnie. Hikari stał niczym słup soli. '''Yūki''' : Eh.. co za typ -.-' '''Hikari''' : Nie czekaj przepraszam ^^' Ja nazywam się Hikari. Jestem świeżo upieczonym trenerem. '''Yūki''' : Fajnie. Ja występuję w Poke Musicalach. Jakiego wybrałeś startera ? '''Hikari''' : W zasadzie nie wybrałem. Dostałem Pokabu. Jest świetny prawda ? '''Yūki''' : Możliwe. Ale nie tak jak moja Leaf :3 Mówiąc to dziewczyna chwyciła pokeball i cisnęła nim w powietrze. Po chwili w strumieniu światła, pojawiła się mała Snivy. Chłopak i dziewczyna rozmawiali bardzo długo. Hikari z każdą chwilą czuł więcej do Yūki. I wzajemnie. Czarnowłosa dostrzegła ogromny potencjał w młodzieńcu. Wiedziała że chciałaby wprowadzić go w świat dorosłych. Po długiej rozmowie ich drogi rozdzieliły się. Przed tym wymienili się numerami Live Coaster. Hikari postanowił odpocząć. Udał się w stronę domu. Zmierzając ku ognisku domowemu pewien Patrat zaatakował chłopaka. Bez namysłu użył Pokabu. Świnka zaatakowała Akcją. Dobiła go żarem. Zadowolony chłopak utulił do snu pokemona i otworzył drzwi od domu. Koniec rozdziału 1 Rozdział 2 - Vs. [[Snivy]] i niespodziewana atrakcja. Nastał kolejny słoneczny dzień. Świeżo upieczony trener - Hikari wstał i zaczął przyjeżdżać sobie tradycyjne japońskie śniadanie. Jego matka weszła do kuchni każąc chłopakowi odprężyć się. Bohater udał się do swego pokoju. Słuchając głośnej muzyki, poczuł wibracje na nadgarstku. Był to jego Live Coaster. Dostał wiadomość od Yūki. " Hej ! Wyjdź na chwilę przed dom ! ". Hikari założył szybko kurtkę i wyszedł na słoneczny ogródek. Tam czekała na niego dziewczyna ze swym Snivy. '''Yūki''' : No nareszcie ! Ile można czekać ? ^^ '''Hikari''' : Hej ! Co tam ? ; D '''Yūki''' : Mam dla ciebie propozycję ! Stoczmy małą bitwę co ? '''Hikari''' : W zasadzie to ja jeszcze nie walczyłem.. : c '''Yūki''' : Spoko ! Damy radę ! Leaf zeskoczyła z ramienia dziewczyny. Przyjęła postawę bojową. Wydawało się jednak że nie chciała walczyć z Flame. Było widać w jej oczach zakłopotanie. Tepig również był gotów do bitwy. '''Hikari''' : Flame ! Użyj Akcji ! '''Yūki''' : Leaf ! Przyciąganie ! Struga serduszek poleciała w kierunku Tepig'a. Zauroczony Pokemon nie mógł się ruszyć. Yūki wykorzystała tą sytuację. '''Yūki''' : Leaf ! Dzikie Pnącze ! Tepig stał zapatrzony w Snivy. Wyraźnie było widać że sprawiało to jej radość. Albowiem Leaf czuła coś do Flame'a. Pnącza uderzyły parę razy zauroczoną świnkę po czym padła bez sił. '''Yūki''' : Brawo Snivy ! :3 Jestem z ciebie dumna. '''Hikari''' : FFFUUU - To było nie fair -.-' '''Yūki''' : Hue Hue Hue. 8DD Ayumi pożegnała się z Hikari'm całując go w policzek. Zamyślony Hikari nagle ocknął się i zaproponował Yūki wspólną podróż. Uradowana dziewczyna wskoczyła chłopakowi na ręce i uściskała go. Bez namysłu odpowiedziała TAK. Bohaterowie ogarnęli się i udali się w kierunku Zielonej Doliny. Koniec rozdziału 2 Rozdział 3 - Vs. [[Oshawott]] i tajna broń Yūki Dwoje nastolatków kontynuuje swą podróż. Zmierzają do Zielonej Doliny by Hikari zdobył 1 Królewski Symbol. Nagle ich wędrówce przeszkodziła prof. Mifune, która podjechała swym Jeep'em. '''Mifune''' : Witajcie dzieciaczki ! Hikari był bardzo uradowany jej towarzystwem. Jak na 15-latka był bardzo kochliwy. Patrząc cały czas na biust Ai, jednocześnie ziewnął z przemęczenia. '''Yūki''' : Pani Profesor ! Co panią tu sprowadza ? '''Mifune''' : Szukam w tych okolicach rzadkich pokemonów. '''Hikari''' : Nie martw się pomożemy ci ^^ Grupka ludzików udała się na poszukiwania niepowtarzalnych pokemonów. Hikari natrafił na bardzo rzadki okaz. '''Hikari''' : Co to za pokemon ? : DD '''Pokedex''' : Oshawott - pokemon typu wodnego. Jego muszla jest zrobiona z tego samego elementu co pazury. Odłącza ją podczas walki i używa jej jako broni i tarczy. '''Yūki''' : Przecież ja dobrze znam tego pokemona xdd. '''Hikari''' : Nieważne. Pokeball leć ! 8DD Hikari cisnął kulą w kierunku Oshawott'a. Pokemon zgrabnie odsunął się lecz ball trafił w coś. '''Hikari''' : Wtf ? oO' '''?''' : Auu ! -.- Kim jesteś i czemu próbujesz złapać mojego pokemona ? '''Yūki i Mifune''' : Mwahahaaaa !!! 8DD '''Hikari''' : Sorry nie wiedziałem. Jestem Hikari. ^^ '''?''' : Ehh. Jestem Kōri -.- '''Yūki''' : Haha. Mówiłam że znam tego Oshawotta :3 '''Kōri ''' : Yūki ?! Muszę się zrewanżować ! Wyzywam cię na PO-JE-DY-NEK ! : > Mówiąc te słowa Yūki wyśmiała niebieskowłosego. Chłopak błagał, prosił aż do skutku. Dziewczyna zgodziła się na bitwę 1 vs 1. '''Kōri ''' : Roggenrola wybieram cię ! '''Yūki''' : Axew do boju ! '''Hikari''' : Roggenrola ? Axew ? : DD '''Pokedex''' : Axew pokemon smok. Zazwyczaj boi się lodowych pokemonów. Roggenrola - zostały odkryte w szczelinach skalnych 100 lat temu. '''Yūki''' : Axew ! Drapanie ! '''Kōri ''' : Roggenrola ! Użyj Błysko działa ! Pokemon Yūki mocno oberwał. Z trudem podniósł się z ziemi. '''Yūki''' : Nic ci nie jest ? : o '''Kōri ''' : Haha. Ta walka skończy się szybko ! 8DD '''Yūki''' : Axew ! Mobilizacja na całego ! Gniew Smoka ! Mały smoczek uformował kulę. Wydawało by się że już ma atakować wroga, lecz atak wybuchł mu w pyszczku. '''Axew''' : Axeeww O_O' '''Kōri ''' : Roggenrola ! Dobij go Dolnym Uderzeniem ! Roggenrola podskoczył do góry i użył Smack Down. Axew padł znokautowany. '''Yūki''' : Wszystko ok ? Powrót spisałeś się dzielnie ; D '''Mifune''' : Działałaś z emocjami Yūki ^^ '''Yūki''' : Kōri, wreszcie jesteś godny by podróżować ze mną : P Nie masz nic przeciwko Hikari ? ^^ Hikari słysząc te słowa poczuł zagrożenie ze strony nowego towarzysza. Z trudem wydusił z siebie słowa : Nie.. Spoko. Koniec rozdziału 3 Rozdział 4 - Vs. [[Lillipup]] i zaginiona muszla Oshawott'a Bohaterowie kontynuują swą wędrówkę do Zielonej Doliny. Żegnając się z prof. Mifune cały czas myśleli o nowych pokemonach. '''Hikari''' : Hej może potrenujemy ? '''Kōri ''' : Ehh. Od tej wędrówki bolą mnie już koniuszki palców. '''Yūki''' : Jezuu. Nie marudź. '''Kōri ''' : Niech będzie. Chłopak cisnął Luxuryballem w górę. W smudze światła pojawił się Oshawott. '''Hikari''' : Flame do boju ! ^^ '''Kōri ''' : Aqua użyj Akcji ! Zacięta bitwa trawała bardzo długo. Oshawott użył parę razy Wodnej Broni. Flame odpowiedział Ciosem Ciała i Żarem. Kōri postanowił by Aqua użył Ostrej Muszli. Oshawott zdjął swoją muszlę z brzuszka i zaatakował Pokabu. Świnka odpowiedziała akcją. Po zderzeniu ataków muszelka gdzieś odleciała. Aqua widząc zaistniałą sytuację pogrążył się w rozpaczy. Zaczął płakać, szlochać aż na koniec "strzelił focha". Bohaterowie postanowili poszukać zguby. Użyli wszystkich swoich pokemonów. Poszukiwania nie przynosiły rezultatu. Zbliżała się noc. Ekipa wróciła do swych namiotów. Yūki zauważyła małego Lillipup'a, który był głodny. Szczeniaczek podszedł do nogawki Hikari'ego. Chłopak nakarmił go. Psiak bardzo przywiązał się do ciemnowłosego. Lillipup trzymał w zębach jakiś przedmiot. Okazało się że była to zaginiona muszla Oshawott'a. Nastolatek pogłaskał szczeniaczka i szybko pobiegł do Kōri'ego. Skrycie uradowany chłopak nie okazywał emocji. Po prostu wziął muszlę i oddał Oshawott'owi. '''Hikari''' : Boże jak on mnie irytuje -.- Psiak wskoczył na ramię chłopakowi. Zaczął go lizać aż w końcu trącił pyszczkiem pokeball i wszedł do niego. Po chwili złapał się. Koniec rozdziału 4 Rozdział 5 - Vs. [[Purrloin]] i porzucony [[Scraggy]] Bohaterowie znajdują się ku bramom pałacu w Zielonej Dolinie. Hikari ma zdobyć tam pierwszy królewski symbol. Pukając do drzwi zaczepił ich służący. '''Służący''' : Pardon Monsieur ! Pani Wāmu obecnie nie znajduje się w swej rezydencji. Proszę poczekać do jutrzejszego dnia. '''Hikari''' : Dziękuję za informacje ! Przyjaciele wyszli z posesji. Zmartwiony Hikari nie wiedział co ma ze sobą zrobić. Bohaterowie usłyszeli wybuch w centrum miasta. Postanowili sprawdzić co się dzieje. Po krótkiej chwili Yūki ujrzała młodego mężczyznę, który przyglądał się wszystkiemu z daleka. '''Yūki''' : Hej ty ! Co tu się stało ? D: Mężczyzna nic nie odpowiedział. '''Yūki''' : Eh ! Odezwij się ! Jak masz na imię ? '''?''' : Moje imię nie jest istotne. Ważne są moje cele. Zamierzam rozdzielić świat nędznych ludzi i pokemonów na dwa dwa osobne. '''Yūki''' : To nierealne ! '''?''' : Fikcja może stać się rzeczywistością gdy posiadamy pewną moc. Ekipa miała już się zbierać gdy zielonowłosy wskazał palcem na Hikari'ego. '''?''' : Widzę w tobie duży potencjał. Co powiesz na walkę 2 vs 2 ? '''Hikari''' : Nie dzięki. Nie szukam zaczepki. '''?''' : Nie masz wyboru ! Purrloin pokaż się ! '''Hikari''' : Eh. -.- Lillipup do dzieła ! Od początku było widać że oby dwa pokemony nie lubią się z powodów oczywistych. Był to pies i kot. '''Hikari''' : Lillipup ryk ! Wystraszony Purrloin wrócił do balla. Z drugiej kuli wyskoczył Scraggy. Pokemon użył Tarana lecz, psiak szybko pokonał go Niskim Ciosem. '''?''' : Jesteś beznadziejny powrót ! Purrloin cięcia furii! '''Hikari''' : Kula Cienia ! Konfrontacja nie trwała zbyt długo. Lillipup zdążył trochę poturbować kota, lecz po chwili padł ze zmęczenia. Hikari przyzwał Pokabu. Flame użył pare razy akcji i żaru. Purrloin dzielnie unikał aż w końcu kilka ataków żarem trafiło go. '''?''' : Użyj Pogoni ! Purrloin wykonał atak, lecz ledwo drasnął świnkę. '''Hikari''' : Masz szansę ! Cios Ciałem pełna moc ! Flame wybił się, uniósł się w powietrze i przygniótł kota, jednocześnie nokautując. Zażenowany nieznajomy odwołał pokemona. Po chwili oddalił się. Jednak o czymś sobie przypomniał. '''?''' : Już dawno powinienem to zrobić. Scraggy ! Zielonowłosy cisnął ballem o ziemię. '''?''' : Jesteś bezużyteczny. Nie potrzebuję cię ! A propos ! Nazywam się Kouji. Mężczyzna schował pustego już balla do kieszeni. Mruknął coś pod nosem i odszedł. Scraggy usiadł na ziemi i zaczął płakać. Hikari miał trochę wyrzuty sumienia że to przez niego. Wziął go na ręce a ten wytarł łzy o jego kołnierz. '''Hikari''' : Hej ! Nie martw się ! Jak chcesz to możesz podróżować ze mną ! Hmm.. ? ^^ Chłopak uśmiechnął się a Scraggy podskoczył z radości. Hikari chwycił pokeball i złapał luzaka. Koniec rozdziału 5 Rozdział 6 - Vs. [[Butterfree]] i pierwsza porażka Yūki zaprzestała treningu z Leaf. Pokemon zaprezentował Burzę Liści. Dziewczyna ogarnęła się i doszła do kompanów. Bohaterowie ponownie udają się pod bramę króla robaków - Wāmu. Hikari cieszył się cały czas z nowego członka drużyny. '''Yūki''' : Może byś tak zapukał ? ^^ '''Hikari''' : A no tak xdd. Chłopak zapukał parę razy. Po chwili drzwi otworzyły się. Przywitał ich ten sam kamerdyner co ostatnio. W drugim planie siedziałs brązowowłosa dziewczyna. Popijała po woli herbatę. Bohaterowie podeszli do niej. '''Hikari''' : Nazywam się Hikari ! Jestem z Yami City ! Wyzywam cię na pojedynek o królewski kryształ ! '''Wāmu''' : Dobrze więc ! Niech tak będzie ! Ale to nie będzie łatwe ^^ Wszyscy udali się do gym'u. Wyzywający stanął na zielonej platformie, a lider na żółtej. Oby dwie uniosły się do góry. '''Wāmu''' : Dobrze więc ! Butterfree na scenę ! '''Hikari''' : Flame do dzieła ! Król rozkazał użyć Podmuchu Wiatru. Hikari doszedł do wniosku że to będzie proste. Zlekceważył wroga. Pokabu po chwili zaatakował akcją. Wāmu przeczuwając to że przeciwnik uznał go za słabeusza wpadł w szał. Butterfree uzył Psychiki a po chwili Trującego Pyłku. Flame padł znokautowany. Drugim wyborem Hikari'ego był Loozy - nowy nabytek. '''Hikari''' : Loozy ! Zez ! '''Wāmu''' : Dobrze więc ! Butterfree unieś się w niebiosa ! Po chwili nie było widać motyla. Scraggy rozglądał się wszędzie lecz nie mógł go odnaleźć. Loozy postanowił skupić się i czekać na odpowiedni moment. Nagle z chmur wyleciał Butterfree. Otaczała go biała obręcz. Tak. Był to Powietrzny As. Pokemon trafił Scraggy'ego, który po chwili padł. '''Hikari''' : Niee : c '''Wāmu''' : Dobrze więc ! Przegrałeś. Za 2 dni rewanż ! Król założył swój płaszcz i wyszedł z sali. Koniec rozdziału 6 Rozdział 7 - Vs. [[Herdier]] i nowy rywal Przygnębiony Hikari wybiegł z sali. Tuż za nim jego kompani. '''Hikari''' : Przegrałem... '''Yūki''' : Nic nie szkodzi ! Odegrasz się następnym razem ! ^^ '''Hikari''' : Ehh.. odwalcie się ! >w<' Chłopak założył plecak na jedno ramię i udał się wgłąb lasu by odetchnąć. Chwycił wszystkie balle i wypuścił pokemony na świeże powietrze. '''Hikari''' : Jestem beznadziejny T_T '''?''' : Masz rację ! Hikari spojrzał za siebie. Zobaczył tam czarnowłosego chłopaka, ukrytego w cieniu drzew. Obok niego stał pewien pokemon. '''?''' : Nazywam się Mizashi. Widziałem twoją nędzną walkę na trybunach. To było żałosne ! Siedzący wciąż chłopak już miał wstać i rzucić się na niego z pięściami, lecz w porę się opanował. Nowo poznany chłopak dalej rzucał obelgi w stronę Hikari'ego. Pokemony również nie mogły tego znieść. Nagle mały Lillipup wyrwał się i skoczył na czarnowłosego. '''Hikari''' : Shady zostaw ! On nie jest tego wart.. '''Mizashi''' : Grr.. złaź ze mnie kundlu ! Pignite Nitro Ładunek ! Z cienia wyłoniła się większa forma Tepiga. Po chwili skumulował siłę i ruszył na przeciwnika. Lillipup padł. Wyraźnie było widać że jest mocno poturbowany. '''Hikari''' : Nieee ! Ty..ty gnoju ! Z prawego oka Hikari;ego uroniła się łza. Szybko ją otarł i podbiegł do Shady'ego. Gdy miał już go wziąć na ręce ten z trudem podniósł się i zaczął emitować białe światło. '''Mizashi''' : Ewoluuje ? oO' Po krótkiej chwili Lillipup przemienił się w Herdier'a. '''Hikari''' : Brawo Shady ! :3 Herdier wpatrzył się głęboko w oczy Pignite. Po chwili ruszył na wrogów używając Giga Wstrząsu. Pokemon Mizashi'ego został znokautowany. '''Mizashi''' : Aaa.. zmywam się D: Zanim się Hikari obejrzał - rywala już nie było. '''Hikari''' : Herdier jesteś niesamowity ^^ Chodźcie wszyscy. Odegramy się : DD Koniec rozdziału 7 Rozdział 8 - Vs. [[Vespiquen]] i trzepoczący skrzydłami motyl Chłopak, zupełnie inny niż kiedyś wszedł do sali. Tam napotkał swoich kompanów. Przeprosił ich za niemiłe słowa. Stał się bardziej odważny i pewny siebie. Po prostu wiedział że zdobędzie Królewski Symbol. Podszedł do Króla Robaków i poprosił o rewanż. '''Wāmu''' : Dobrze więc ! Walczymy ! '''Hikari''' : Pokabu do dzieła ! '''Wāmu''' : Dobrze więc ! Vespiquen ! Robacze Gryzienie ! '''Hikari''' : Flame ! Unik i Cios Ciałem ! Bitwa trwała bardzo krótko. Wygrał Hikari i jego starter. '''Wāmu''' : Widzę że jesteś w dobrej formie ! Dobrze więc ! Butterfree ! Trzepoczący skrzydłami motyl wyszedł z kuli. Był gotów do walki. Początkowo zaatakował Tornadem lecz chybił. Wydawało by się że Tepig zaraz go pokona swym Żarem, lecz ten uniósł się w powietrze i zaatakował Powietrznym Asem. Hikri wrócił startera i użył Herdier'a. '''Yūki''' : OMFG ! Ewoluował : D '''Wāmu''' : Dobrze więc ! Trujący proszek ! Butterfree posypał głowę Shady'ego. Pies nagle stracił przeciwnika z oczu. Była to iluzja spowodowana atakiem. Butterfree podleciał do Herdier'a i użył na nim Psychopromienia. Psiak ocknął się i odskoczył. Potem skumulował w sobie całą moc i cisnął w kierunku przeciwnika Kulą Cienia. Motyl odwdzięczył się Tornadem. Końcowo Butterfree przygwoździł Shady;ego do ściany Strzałem Siecią. Nie mógł się wydostać. '''Wāmu''' : Dobrze więc ! Psychopromień ! Hikari wpadł na pewien pomysł. Herdier użył Niskiego Ciosu i rozerwał sieć. Psiak był coraz bliżej wygranej. Motyl zaatakował Zamętem. Shady cudem uniknął i dobił wroga Giga Wstrząsem. '''Hikari''' : Taaaak ! : D '''Yūki''' : Udało ci się ! :3 '''Kōri ''' : ^^ '''Wāmu''' : Dobrze więc ! Wygrałeś ! Trzymaj ! To twój pierwszy Królewski Symbol ; O Chłopak ukłonił się i odebrał zasłużoną nagrodę. Bohaterowie ogarnęli się i wyszli z sali. Koniec rozdziału 8 Rozdział 9 - Vs. [[Roggenrola]] i nowe więzy przyjaźni Bohaterowie zmierzają do Saisho City by Yūki zdobyła pierwszą nutkę. Hikari cały czas podziwiał swój pierwszy Królewski Symbol. Był z siebie dumny. Zadzwonił do rodziców by pochwalić się. Obok mamy stała Prof. Mifune. Obiecała że niedługo ich odwiedzi. Hikari cieszył się na to spotkanie z wiadomych przyczyn. '''Yūki''' : Stresuje się D: '''Hikari''' : Spoko ! Wierzymy w ciebie : D '''Kōri ''' : Eh.. moje zmęczone nogi ;c '''Hikari''' : Jezuu ! Ale ty mnie irytujesz ! '''Kōri ''' : Wzajemnie leszczyku. : P '''Hikari''' : Chodź załatwimy to po męsku ! Rzecz jasna w pojedynku ! '''Kōri ''' : Zgoda ! c: Roggenrola do dzieła ! '''Hikari''' : Loozy ! Go, go, go ! Roggenrola uzył Burzy Piaskowej. Atak kompletnie oślepił Scraggy'ego. Kamienny pokemon ruszył z Akcją na luzaka. Zdenerwowany pokemon użył zeza a po chwili ruszył ujawniając Chrupania. '''Kōri ''' : Dolne Uderzenie ! '''Hikari''' : Taran :3 Loozy posłusznie użył ataku. Wbił się w Roggenrola'e. Ten po chwili użył Smack Down. Obydwa pokemony zostały znokautowane. '''Kōri ''' : Hue Hue Hue ! '''Hikari''' : Co się cieszysz ? -.-' '''Kōri ''' : Obiecałem sobie że jak przegram lub zremisuje to zostaniemy przyjaciółmi. Nie mam wyboru : P '''Hikari''' : ... '''Kōri ''' : Nie no żarcik. Żółwik ziomuś ^^ Niebieskowłosy podszedł do czarnowłosego i przybił piątkę. Koniec rozdziału 9 Rozdział 10 - Vs. [[Joltik]] i nowa znajomość '''Kūri ''' : Dzisiaj wielki dzień ! '''Hikari''' : Tak, tak ! : D '''Kōri ''' : Przygotowaliśmy dla ciebie ciasto *-* '''Yūki''' : Dzięki chłopaki ! Jesteście kochani ! Ale jakoś nie mam apetytu : c '''Hikari''' : Będzie dobrze ! Zdobędziesz nutkę i po sprawie : D Yūki dała skusić się na pyszny wypiek. Zjadła go z apetytem. Po chwili spojrzała na zegarek. była 16:00. '''Yūki''' : Osz.. Fuck ! D: Spóźniłam się ! Bohaterowie szybko posprzątali i pobiegli do Takane City. Yūki podeszła do rejestracji i zgłosiła się do wzięcia udziału w Musicalu. Ustawiła się w kolejce i cierpliwie czekała na zapowiedź konferansjerki. '''Prowadząca''' : Panie i panowie ! Przed wami 1 Musical w Nihhon ! :3 Wszyscy uczestnicy weszli na scenę i ukłonili się. Wracając Yūki wpadła na złotowłosą dziewczynę. Grzecznie przeprosiła i poszła ubrać swoje pokemony. Do apelu wybrała Axew'a. Dała mu czerwoną chustę na szyję i beżowy kapelusik. Obydwoje wyszli na scene. Axew zaczął robić piruety a po chwili Yūki wysypała w celu pokemona płatki róży. Apel zakończył się gromkimi brawami. Po czarnowłosej wystąpiła inna dziewczyna użyła małego Joltik'a ubranego w okulary. Pokemon tańczył w rytm muzyki a po chwili użył Elektro Kuli. Apel zakończył się zachwytem publiczności. Po dziewczynie wystąpiło ok. 10 osób. Do finału dostały się Yūki i Naoko - dziewczyna na którą wpadła czarnowłosa. Bitwa rozpoczęła się. Yūki postanowiła użyć Leaf, ubraną w suknię z liści i pióropusz na głowie. Naoko ponownie użyła Joltik'a. Walka trwała krótko. Pajączek zdążył użyć wyładowania i akcji. Snivy była bardzo zmęczona. Skumulowała swoją energię i użyła Liściastego Ostrza. Poddenerwowany Joltik zaatakował wyładowaniem. Tsutaaja padła bez sił. '''Naoko''' : Jeeest ! Zrobiliśmy to Thunder ! :3 '''Yūki''' : Gratulacje ! ^^ Dziewczyny po zakończeniu Musicalu zaczęły rozmawiać ze sobą. Wymieniły się numerami. Widocznie było widać że zaprzyjaźniły się. Koniec rozdziału 10 Rozdział 11 - Vs. [[Purrloin]] i osada pokemonów Bohaterowie zmierzają do Tsubasa Town by Hikari zdobył kolejny królewski symbol. Na swojej drodze napotykają małego Patrata z jabłkiem w zębach. Na ich widok pokemon ucieka. Przyjaciele postanawiają pójść za nim. Po długiej pogoni, natrafiają się na małą osadę. Yūki zauważa małego Purrloin'a. Dziewczyna podejmuje próbę podejścia do niego. Pokemon zaczyna płakać. Łzy przyprawiły Czarnowłosą o uczucie litości dla kota. Nagle Choroneko zaatakował Akcją. Yūki upadla na ziemię. '''Yūki''' : Ej.. to było nie fair -.-' Dziewczyna wyciągnęła ball z kieszeni. Już miała go użyć gdy nagle za Purrloin'em pojawiło się kilka Liepard'ów. Mały kot postanowił dać szanse czarnowłosej. Stanął z nią do walki. W bitwie, Yūki użyła Axew'a. Smok rozpoczął potyczkę Cięciem. Choroneko z łatwością uniknął i użył Furii Cięć. Zarysowany Axew ponownie zaatakował rysą. Purrloin znów uniknął. Tym razem użył Kuli Cienia. Zdenerwowany smok użył Furii Smoka. Ogromnym wybuchem poturbował nie tylko siebie, lecz również wroga. Kotek padł. Uradowana Yūki cisnęła pokeballem. Pokemon złapał się. Choroneko przekazała przywództwo swemu starszemu bratu - Liepardowi. Bohaterowie pożegnali się z pokemonami i ruszyli dalej. Koniec rozdziału 11 Rozdział 12 - Vs. [[Pidove]] & [[Timburr]] i strach Scraggy'ego Przyjaciele zmierzają do Tsubasa Town z wiadomych przyczyn. Po długiej wędrówce zauważają małe jeziorko. Postanawiają odpocząć. Wypuścili wszystkie swoje poki na świeże powietrze. Chłopcy udali się do kąpieliska. Natomiast Yūki przebrała się w bikini i zaczęła się opalać. Oshawott, Leaf, Shady i Loozy chętnie pływali. Tepig usiadł na pomoście i zanurzył lekko nóżki. Axew i Purrloin towarzyszyli trenerce. Roggenrola stał nad kupką piasku i zaczął się bawić. Wszystko wydawało się uroczo aż nagle czarnowłosy zauważył Kouji'ego. '''Hikari''' : No nie -,- Kouji podszedł do bohaterów. Przywitał się z nimi i ujawnił swego nowego pokemona - Pidove. Przyjaciele widząc to postanowili jak najszybciej uciec gdyż nie chcieli z nim rozmawiać. Po przebraniu zauważyli Profesor Mifune. '''Kōri''' : Co za ulga. Podwiezie nas pani ? ^^ Bohaterowie wsiedli do Jeep'a i ruszyli. Na ramieniu Hikari'ego siedział Loozy. Nagle ich drogę zablokował Timburr. Ekipa nie chciała z nim walczyć. Postanowili go ominąć. Po kilku próbach nadal się nie udawało. Niespodziewanie pojawił się Kouji. '''Kouji''' : Ha ! Pidove ! Powietrzne ostrze ! Scraggy widząc zielonowłosego przeraził się. Szybko wtulił się w Hikari'ego. Zaczął płakać. Timburr użył Ciosu Dynama. Ptak zgranie uniknął i zaatakował Tornadem. Siłacz ledwo co utrzymał się na nogach. Po chwili użył Siły i uderzył Pidove belką. Gołąb podleciał do góry i uderzył Szybkim Atakiem. Timburr padł. Kouji rzucił pokeball. Pokemon złapał się. Zielonowłosy podniósł kulę i poprawił czapkę. '''Kouji''' : Być człowiekiem.. to wspaniałe.. Niedługo się spotkamy.. Przyjaciołom, którzy widzieli jak chłopak odchodził nasunęła się tylko jedna myśl. "Rany ale dziwak". Koniec rozdziału 12 Rozdział 13 - Vs. [[Drilbur]] i zaginione jabłka Następnego dnia, po długiej, ciemnej nocy bohaterowie obudzili się. Hikari wiedział że w plecaku ma pyszne i soczyste jabłko. Miał na nie ogromną ochotę. Udał się do namiotu w, którym znajdował się ów tobół. Otworzył go lecz był pusty. '''Hikari''' : Moje jabłko.. ktoś ukradł moje jabłko T_T '''Yūki''' : Oj nie marudź ! Lepiej chodź już. Przyjaciele doszli do Tsubasa Town. Tam zobaczyli pełno straganów i rynków. Chłopak postanowił kupić sobie nowe jabłko. Doszedł do jednego ze stoisk. Zobaczył puste skrzynie i zrozpaczonych sprzedawców. '''Kōri''' : Co tu się stało ? '''Sprzedawca''' : To Drilbur ! To on ukradł wszystkie jabłka ! Hikari obejrzał się za siebie. Ujrzał ogromną ilość plakatów na których była wyliczona nagroda za złapanie Drilbur'a. Bohaterowie postanowili go schwytać. Ekipa wędrowała przez Skrzydlaty Las. Yūki zauważyła pełno kopców kreta. Doszła do wniosku że pokemon musi tu gdzieś być. Nie myliła się. Po chwili przyjaciele zauważyli Drilbur'a, a obok niego stos jabłek. Yūki spróbowała pierwsza. Wypuściła Leaf. Snivy po chwili zaatakowała Akcją, lecz kret użył Błotnego Plasku i oślepił jaszczurkę. Kōri kazał użyć Oshawott'owi Wodnej Broni. Ten posłusznie wykonał atak. Drilbur zaatakował Furiami Cięć a potem Salowym Pazurem. Końcowo pokonał Aqua Tunelem. Ostatnio do próby złapania podszedł Hikari. Użył do walki Flame. Pokabu zaatakował beczką. Kret próbował schować się w tunelu lecz świnka złapała go zębami za rękę i zaczęła się kręcić. Później Tepig wypuścił go a ten uderzył głową w drzewo. Chłopak celnie rzucił ballem. Po chwili pokemon złapał się. Wszyscy udali się ponownie na rynek do Tsubasa Town. Hikari przekazał informację o tym że złapał Dilbur'a. Sprzedawcy pytali się ile chce nagrody. Odpowiedział : '''Hikari''' : Zerwijcie plakaty i dajcie mi jedno soczyste jabłko :3 Koniec rozdziału 13 Rozdział 14 - Vs. [[Woobat]] & [[Tranquill]] i zbieg okoliczności Następnego dnia niecierpliwy Hikari stał pod drzwiami do sali w Tsubasa Town. Drzwi otworzył mu staruszek. '''Hikari''' : Dzień dobry ! Przybyłem zmierzyć się z Królem Wiatru. Czy może jest w sali ? '''Staruszek''' : Taak.. to ja ^^ Gdy słowa doleciały do uszu Hikari'ego zaczął rozmyślać. Jak tak stary facet może być liderem. '''Mistrz Wiatru''' : Zapewne myślisz jak tak stary facet może być liderem. Otóż mam 68 lat. Trzymam się dobrze. '''Hikari''' : Yyy.. wcale tak nie myślałem ^^' Możemy już walczyć ? '''Mistrz Wiatru''' : Naturalnie ! Bohaterowie udali się do sali walk. Yūki i Kōri usiedli na trybunach z popcornem i chipsami. Wyzywający i Mistrz Wiatru (Fuuro) stanęli na platformach, które uniosły się do góry. '''Mistrz Wiatru''' : Wybierz pokemona ! '''Hikari''' : Ok ! Do dzieła Shady ! Mówiąc te słowa chciał sięgnąć pokeball. Nie mogąc go znaleźć zajrzał do torby. Nagle przypomniał sobie ostatnią wizytę w Centrum Pokemon, po walce z trenerem. Zostawił tam Herdier'a i Loozy'ego. '''Hikari''' : Boże jak mogłem zapomnieć.. Chęć walki kompletnie mnie omamiła. D: Eh. No dobra Drilbur ! Fuuro wystawił Woobat'a. Nietoperz użył Tornad'a. Nieposłuszny Drilbur schował się pod ziemię. Po chwili wyskoczył i zaatakował Metalowym Pazurem. Zdenerwowany Woobat użył Powietrznego Cięcia. A po chwili dobił Promieniem Naładowania. Wykończony kret zaatakował Błotnym Plaskiem i oślepił wroga. Wykorzystując sytuacje w furri atakował serią cięć. Nietoperz padł znokautowany. '''Mistrz Wiatru''' : Twój pokemon ma wielki potencjał ! Tranquill atakuj ! Kret na widok ptaka wpadł w szał. Użył Burzy piaskowej. Oślepiony Tranquill zaatakował Powietrznym Asem. Kret padł na ziemię bez sił. Gołąb miał już triumfować gdy Drilbur wskoczył mu na grzbiet. Pokemon podleciał w górę, próbując go zrzucić. Wtedy kret atakował Furią Cięć aż do upadłego. Po chwili oby dwa pokemony zostały znokautowane. '''Mistrz Wiatru''' : Mmm.. niewiarygodne ! : D To była świetna walka. Proszę ! Oto twój królewski symbol ! '''Hikari''' : Dz.. dziękuje ^^ Chłopak chwycił diament i wsadził do pudełka na symbole. Podszedł do Drilbur'a i powrócił go do pokeballa. Koniec rozdziału 14 Rozdział 15 - Vs. [[Lampent]] & [[Sandile]] i siła Płomiennego Ładunku Bohaterowie idą dalej. Zachwycony Hikari podziwia swego Drilbur'a, lecz ten wcale nie reaguje. Nagle przyjaciele słyszą śmiech w oddali. '''Mizashi''' : Haha ! A to dobre ! Masz pokemona który cię nie słucha ? Lolz. Ja na twoim miejscu wyrzucił bym go albo ogarnął go odpowiednim treningiem. '''Hikari''' : Eh.. jesteś tu niepotrzebny ! Idź stąd ! -,-' '''Mizashi''' : Wręcz przeciwnie. Muszę się odegrać. Wyzywam cię na pojedynek 2 vs 2 ! '''Hikari''' : Nie dzięki. Nie widzisz że trenuje ? '''Mizashi''' : Tchórzysz ? 8DD '''Hikari''' : Grr.. nie ! Walczmy ! -,-' Czarnowłosy użył Sandile, a Hikari Flame. Bitwa rozpoczęła się. Krokodyl zaatakował Kamiennym Ostrzem. Pokabu próbując go dotknąć żarem nie trafił gdyż Sandile rzucił się na niego. Po chwili Tepig był już bez sił. Nagle skumulował w sobie energię i użył Nitro Ładunku. Krokodyl padł znokautowany. Chwilę po nim również świnka. Mizashi wypuścił Lampent'a, a przeciwnik Herdiera. Bitwa nie trawała długo. Shady zdążył uchronić się przed Kulą Cienia, Ochroną, lecz potem padł przez użycie Miotacza Płomieni i Inferno. Mizashi zaśmiał się złowrogo i odszedł z "nosem w chmurach". Koniec rozdziału 15 Rozdział 16 - Vs. [[Dweble]] i bezinteresowna pomoc Bohaterowie zmierzając do Nenshō City, by Hikari zdobył kolejny Królewski Symbol natrafiają się na małego Dwebble. O dziwko nie posiadał swojej muszli. '''Kōri''' : Ojj ! To młody Dweble ! Nie ma jeszcze swej muszli gdyż jej nie zrobił ! Pomóżmy mu : D Przyjaciele postanowili poszukać odpowiedniego kamienia dla kraba. Zwinnymi ruchami Pokémon zrobił swoje mieszkanie, ale gdy chciał odejść, trzy stworzenia tego gatunku zaatakowały go. Dweble bronił się przed nimi, lecz został pokonany i odebrano mu dom. '''Hikari''' : o.o' '''Kōri''' : To normalne w gatunku Dweble. Po prostu musimy mu pomóc w walce ^^ Hikari i jego przyjaciele postanowili odzyskać skorupę kraba. Banda Pokémonów uciekła i schowała się, ale Axew ich znalazł. Gdy Dweble oberwał od jednego ze swojego gatunku, Kōri chciał użyć Aqua, ale Pokémon Pustelnik się nie zgodził. Postanowił sam to załatwić. Używał Ochrony i Przecięcia, Tunelu, lecz wkrótce został pokonany i ciężko zraniony. Kōri wymyślił plan: za pomocą jedzenia zwabił bandę złodziei. Przywiązani Axew, Tepig i Oshawott ciągnęli linkę z pokarmem, każdy w inną stronę, dzięki temu Dweble mógł rozprawił się z jednym, a nie z całą trójką. Łatwo pokonał dwójkę z nich, ale z ostatnim nie poszło tak gładko. Końcowo z trudem go pokonuje za pomocą Nożyc. Jest z siebie bardzo dumny i odzyskuje swoją skorupę. Bohaterowie żegnają się z pokemonem, lecz w oczach pustelnika pojawiają się łzy. Bardzo chciałby iść z nimi. Kōri podchodzi do kraba, wyciąga balla i łapie go. Koniec rozdziału 16 Rozdział 17 - Vs. [[Swanna]] & [[Palpitoad]] i trening w jeziorze Bohaterowie zmierzając do Nenshō City z wiadomych przyczyn. Wychodząc z lasu zauważają małe jeziorko. Postanawiają odprężyć się. Yūki tradycyjnie zaczęła się opalać. Zaczerwienieni chłopcy na widok jej bikini uciekli do wody. Kōri postanowił potrenować z Aqua, Strumień Wody. Pokemon zanurzył się w wodzie. W okół niego pojawiła się niebieska osłonka. Oshawott uniósł się w górę, lecz zamknął oczy ze strachu. Uderzył mocno o wodę. Sytuacja powtórzyła się kilka razy. Nagle z wody wynurzyła się piękna niczym blask księżyca - Swanna. Wyraźnie było widać na jej twarzy niezadowolenie. Łabędź był liderem grupy Ducklett'ow. Nie był zadowolony z tego, że ekipa wkroczyła na jego terytorium i wysłał Tympole, aby ich zaatakowały. Hikari i Kōri dzielnie się bronili. Swanna, czując że nie da rady pokonać wrogów wezwał swego przyjaciela - Palpitoad'a. Yūki ruszyła się z miejsca by pomóc towarzyszom. Palpitoad'owi udało się wypłoszyć bohaterów z jeziora za pomocą Błotnego Strzału i Hydro Pompy. Bohaterowie oddalili się na chwilę żeby porozmawiać. Po porozumieniu doszli do wniosku że Hikari chcę złapać Swanne. Chłopak podjął się próby. Użył Loozy'ego. Łabędź parę razy zaatakował. Najpierw Wodną Bronią, następnie Wodnym Pulsem, a na koniec Stalowym Skrzydłem. Scraggy padł. Hikari zauważył ze Swanna jest już zmęczony. Pomyślał "Raz kozie śmierć" i rzucił pokeballem. O dziwo pokemon złapał się. Chłopak bardzo cieszył się z nowego pokemona. Ekipa pożegnała się z Ducklett'ami i poszła dalej. Koniec rozdziału 17 Rozdział 18 - Vs. [[Sawsbuck]] i niespodziewana ewolucja ! Yūki wraz z przyjaciółmi udali się do budynku, gdzie miał odbyć się Musical. Na swojej drodze napotkała Naoko. '''Naoko''' : Hej Yūki ^^ '''Yūki''' : Naoko ! Witaj : D Mam nadzieję że dziś wygram ^^ '''Naoko''' : Z pewnością : P Dziewczyny pożegnały się i udały się do szatni aby przygotować swoje pokemony. Yūki wybrała Purrloin'a do apelu. Przystroiła ją w różową wstążeczkę. Po chwili czarnowłosa usłyszała aplauz widowni. Oznaczało to że musi wyjść na scenę. '''Yūki''' : Witam państwa ! Purrloin kula cienia ! A teraz piruet ! Kotek wystrzeli w powietrze cztery kule cienia. Po chwili same się rozbiły, dając efektowne światło. Chornoeko zaczęła tańczyć w rytm muzyki. Następnie zaczęła kręcić piruety. Minął czas Yūki. Dziewczyna ukłoniła się i zeszła ze sceny. Następną kandydatką była Naoko. Złotowłosa użyła swego pupilka - Joltik'a. Jej apel był niesamowity. Następnie przeszło jeszcze 10 kandydatów. Czarnowłosa niecierpliwie czekała na wyniki. Okazało się że w walce finałowej zawalczą Yūki.. i Naoko. Finał rozpoczął się. Naoko użyła Sawsbuck'a, a Yūki Leaf. Walka trwała ok. 10 min. Punkty apelu Snivy były bardzo małe. Natomiast jelenia dosyć duże. Zdeterminowana Tsutaaja urzyła Burzy Liści, a po chwili z ataku wyłoniła się Servine. Ewolucja odjeła ogromną ilość punktów Sawsbuck'owi. '''Yūki''' : Wooow : D Ok. Servine Liściaste Ostrze ! Punkty Sawsbuck'a zmalały do zera. Zwycięzcą została Yūki. '''Naoko''' : Brawo ^^ To była świetna walka :3 Przewodniczący Jury podszedł do czarnowłosej i wręczył jej nutkę Nenshō City. Koniec rozdziału 18 Rozdział 19 - Vs. [[Houndour]] i Team Delta Bohaterowie udają się pod salę mistrza w Nenshō City. Niestety król był nieobecny. Hikari dowiedział się od miejscowych że wyjechał tydzień temu. Przyjaciele postanawiają trochę pozwiedzać. Nagle natrafiają się na młodego mężczyznę w dziwnym stroju. Na głowie miał kaptur, a długa brązowa bluza była podziurawiona. Na plecach widniała duża, zielona litera D. Mężczyzna znęcał się nad jakimś chłopcem. Groził mu że go pobije, gdy ten nie odda mu swojego kieszonkowego. Zdenerwowany Hikari przepędził złoczyńcę. Ekipa postanowiła pójść za nim. Śledząc go napotkali jakiś opuszczony magazyn. Wiedzieli że to niebezpieczne, lecz weszli do środka. Przy wejściu czekał na nich gruby facet. '''Mężczyzna''' : Czego chcecie ? Przerażeni zaczęli uciekać. Mężczyzna posłał za nimi Houndour'a, który zaatakował ich Miotaczem Płomienia. Na szczęście przyjaciołom udało się uciec. Postanowili więcej tam nie wracać. Koniec rozdziału 19 Rozdział 20 - Vs. [[Bouffalant]], tajemniczy nieznajomy i jajo pokemona Hikari nadal nie wiedział co ma ze sobą zrobić. Czekał aż Król Ognia powróci. Yūki zaproponowała przejażdżkę rowerową. Chłopcy zgodzili się. Wszyscy wsiedli na rowery i udali się przed siebie. Nagle usłyszeli głośny tupot, a za chwilę krzyk : '''Uważajcie !'''. Kōri obejrzał się za siebie. Zauważył tam stado Bouffalant'ów. Przerażony odskoczył na bok, a za nim pozostali. Pokemony szybko przebiegły. '''?''' : Macie szczęście że udało wam się uciec.. '''Hikari''' : Dziękujemy za pomoc.. ..ale kim jesteś ? '''?''' : Nieznajomym. Możecie się tak do mnie zwracać. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się a po chwili dodał. '''Nieznajomy''' : Po waszych rowerach nawet nie ma co zbierać :3 '''Yūki''' : Eh.. To był mój ulubiony rower -,-' '''Nieznajomy''' : No dobra możecie wysiadać. '''Hikari''' : Hej ! Dzięki za uratowanie tyłka ! Jesteś trenerem ? '''Nieznajomy''' : Można tak powiedzieć. Hikari zaproponował walkę. Długowłosy odmówił. '''Nieznajomy''' : Widzę że masz wielką wolę walki ! Charyzmę też masz ogromną. Mam tu coś dla ciebie ! Mówiąc te słowa nieznajomy wręczył chłopakowi paczkę. Chwilę potem zniknął. Hikari był bardzo ciekawy co znajdowało się w środku. Po otworzeniu zaparło mu dech w piersiach. '''"To jajko !"''' Wykrzyczał radośnie. Jego radość była nie do opisania. Chwycił jajko w ręce i mocno przytulił. Koniec rozdziału 20 Rozdział 21 - Vs. [[Darmanitan]] & [[Flareon]] i siła Wiertło Biegu Bohaterowie wracają z centrum miasta. Odbył się przepiękny pokaz klaunów, żonglerów i sztukmistrzów. Hikari widząć czerwonowłosą dziewczynę, otwierającą drzwi od Gym'u natychmiast tam podbiegł. '''Hikari''' : Przepraszam.. czy jesteś Mistrzem Ognia ? '''?''' : Tak na mnie mówią c: Pewnie chcesz walczyć ? Zapraszam do środka ! Przyjaciele udali się do sali. Tam temperatura wzrosła do ok. + 30°C. Wszędzie było widać mnóstwo skamielin, małe wulkany oraz ogniste pokemony. Po wciśnięciu guzika dach otworzył się. Zrobiło się chłodniej, lecz liderka kazała użyć Sunny Day jednemu z hodowanych pokemonów. '''Królowa Ognia''' : Dobrze.. rozpoczynajmy ! Darmanitan pokaż się ! Ognisty Cios ! ''Hikari'' : Woda pokona ogień ! Unik a następnie Powietrzny As ! Pokemon zgrabnie uniknął ataku. Wzniósł się w niebiosa i z impetem uderzył w przeciwnika. Darmanitan zastosował technikę Młócenia. Łabędź mocno oberwał. Po chwili użył Kła Ognia. Wydawało by się że atak dosięgnie pokemona, lecz Swanna zdążyła się oswobodzić i zaatakowała Poparzeniem. Wróg padł bez sił. '''Królowa Ognia''' : Nieźle.. ale zobaczymy jak poradzisz sobię z Flareon'em ! Lisek wyskoczył z Quick Balla. Pokemon był niewiarygodnie silny. Ognisty pokemon użył Kuli Cienia. Łabędź odpowiedział Wodną Bronią. Lisek wykończył Swannę Miotaczem Płomieni. ''Hikari'' : No dobra. Kamień kontra Ogień ! Rock do dzieła ! Nieposłuszny Drillibur wyszedł z kuli. Po chwili użył tunelu i schował się pod ziemią. Hikari prosił żeby ten zaatakował, lecz ten nie słuchał. Królowa Ognia wykorzystała tą sytuację. Ognisty Pokemon użył Spirali Ognia. Rock oberwał prosto w głowę. Atak przyprawił go o atak furii. Zaczął ewoluować. Przemienił się w porządnego Excadrill'a. W szale użył Wierło-Biegu i znokautował Flareon'a. '''Królowa Ognia''' : Eee.. ? o_O' ''Hikari'' : Brawo ^^ Rock uspokoił się. Wyciszony przeszedł w tryb nieaktywności. Koniec rozdziału 21 Rozdział 22 - Vs. [[Gurdurr]] i pewność Scraggy'ego Bohaterowie wyszli z sali w Nenshō City. Hikari podziwiał swój nowy królewski symbol. Patrząc się cały czas na diament, wpadł na pewnego mężczyznę. '''Hikari''' : Ooops ! Przepraszam c: '''Kouji''' : Nic nie szkodzi ^^ Yūki oniemiała. Kōri patrzył cały czas uważnie na zielonowłosego. Nagle z kuli Hikari'ego wyszedł mały Scraggy. Wyraźnie było widać że chce walczyć. Trener przystał na propozycję. Kouji też się zgodził. Zielonowłosy użył Gurdurr'a. Jego Timburr ewoluował. Zdeterminowany Loozy na widok byłego trenera użył Łamacza Murów. Przeciwnik odpowiedział siłą. Mały Scraggy użył Super Tarana. Hikari był pod wielkim wrażeniem jego siły. Najwidoczniej pozbył się strachu. Gurdurr zaatakował Mach Ciosem. Luzak szybko uniknął ciosu i zakończył bitwę zgrabnym Low Kick'iem. '''Kouji''' : Nieźle maluchu ! Może chciałbyś do mnie wrócić ? c: '''Hikari''' : Chyba żartujesz ! Dzięki za bitwę ale musimy iść. Kouji powrócił Gurdurra. Następnie przywołał Lieparda. '''Kouji''' : Może jeszcze jedna walka ? '''Hikari''' : Nie dzięki. Jedna wygrana mi wystarczy. Zielonowłosy odszedł. Bohaterowie uczynili to samo. Koniec rozdziału 22 Rozdział 23 - Vs. [[Druddigon]] i furia Boldore Nastąpił kolejny, ciepły dzień. Robiło się cieplej gdyż nadchodziło lato. Bohaterowie postanowili zatrzymać się w pobliskim Centrum Pokemon. Gdy dotarli na miejsce zauważyli Druddigon'a ,który nie wiedział co ma ze sobą zrobić. Przyjaciele po rozmowie z siostrą Joy, dowiedzieli się że właśnie został wypuszczony przez trenera, gdyż nie mógł opanować Draco Meteoru. Kōri podszedł do niego. Z racji tego że jest hodowcą, postanowił z nim porozmawiać. Zdenerwowany smok uderzył chłopaka, a po chwili wstał i odszedł. Sytuacja powtarzała się kilka razy. W końcu pokemon zgodził się na rozmowę. Kōri wpajał mu że jest świetnym pokemonem, i że w końcu opanuje atak. Druddigon zdenerwował się jeszcze bardziej. Zaatakował hodowcę Smoczym Pazurem. Kōri miał szczęście, gdyż z jego balla w samą porę wyskoczył Dweble i zatrzymał atak. Smok wyczuł że szykuje się bitwa. Krab użył Muszlowego Rozbicia. Na przeciwniku nie zrobiło to wrażenia. Druddigon pokonał pustelnika jednym atakiem - Miotaczem Płomieni. Kōri nie wiedział co ma zrobić. Bohaterowie postanowili mu pomóc, lecz ten chciał sam wygrać. Postanowił użyć Roggenrola. Kamienny stworek zaatakował Kamiennym Ostrzem. Smok został lekko poturbowany. Następnie użył Błysko Działa. Zdenerwowany olbrzym cisnął Furią Smoka w przeciwnika. Roggenrola wpadła w furię. W amoku zaczęła ewoluować. Przeistoczyła się w Boldore. Zastosowała Eksplozję. Oby dwa pokemony padły. Bez chwili zastanowienia Kōri celnie rzucił pokeball. Po chwili smok złapał się. Bohaterowie z powrotem udali się do centrum. Tam hodowca przedstawił smoka reszcie drużyny. Koniec rozdziału 23 Rozdział 24 - Vs. [[Snivy]] i ochrona Shady'ego Bohaterowie wyszli z centrum pokemon. Hikari dowiedział się od Siostry Joy, że następny król znajduje się w Tsūjō Town. Ekipa postanowiła udać się w tym kierunku. Yūki usłyszała szelest. Z trawy wyłonił się Snivy. Hikari oszalał na jego widok. Postanowił go złapać, lecz stworek uciekał. Przyjaciele postanowili mu pomóc. Na początek Kōri użył Aqua, by ten zagrodził mu drogę, lecz Snivy pokonał go szybko Dzikim Pnączem. Następnie Yūki kazała użyć Purrloin'owi Kuli Cienia, lecz pokemon odparł atak Trawiastym Mikserem. Hikari nie miał wyboru. Musiał sobie radzić sam. Jaszczurka zwinnie zniknęła wśród ździebeł trawy. Chłopak użył Swanna'y by ten służył jako zwiadowca i znalazł stworka. Poszukiwania trwały długo. Okazało się że Tsutaaja znajduje się na pobliskich kanionach. Bohaterowie udali się za łabędziem, który ich prowadził. Snivy była już gotowa do walki, gdyż widziała ptaka i była pewna że bohaterowie wrócą po niego. Hikari wystawił Herdier'a. Pies użył Kuli Cienia. Przeciwnik zaatakował Liściastym Ostrzem. Szczeniak o dziwo obronił się Ochroną. Zwierzak wykończył Snivy Giga Wstrząsem. Uratowany Hikari cisnął ballem. Parę prób nie udało się. Hikari postanowił odpuścić. Chwilę potem do chłopaka zadzwoniła jego matka. Poprosiła by ten wysłał do niej Herdier'a i Scraggy, gdyż potrzebuję pomocnika w domu. Czarnowłosy przystał na propozycję. Koniec rozdziału 24 Rozdział 25 - Vs. [[Zorua]] i zabłąkana Gothita Przyjaciele zmierzają do Tsūjō Town, w celu zdobycia kolejnego królewskiego symbolu i nutki. Hikari trzymając jajo pokemona w ręku, nagle poczuł lPekkie wibracje. '''Hikari''' : Hee ? Wykluwa się : D '''Yūki''' : Jeeej ! Super 8DD '''Kōri''' : Szybko ! Wracamy do centrum pokemon ! Okazało się że bohaterowie zgubili drogę. Hikari był zrozpaczony. Yūki poczuła jak coś puka ją w nogę. Okazało się że była to mała Gothita. Dziewczyna oszalała na jej widok. Była prześliczna. Mały stworek zaprowadził ekipę do Pokemon Center. Hikari szybko podbiegł do Siostry Joy i wyjaśnił zaistniałą sytuację. Pielęgniarka przygotowała gorącą wodę i ręczniki. Chwilę potem z jajka wykluł się mały Zorua. Chłopak był bardzo szczęśliwy widząc nowego towarzysza. Joy przykryła liska ręcznikami i obmyła go ciepłą wodą. Hikari wziął na ręce pokemona. Gothita patrzyła na uczucie jakie wywiązało się między nimi. Yūki widząc zazdrość stworka, wzięła go na ręce i mocno przytuliła. Uradowany pokemon postanowił zostać z trenerką. Koniec rozdziału 25 Rozdział 26 - Vs. [[Sawsbuck]] & [[Dewott]] i piętno Liepard'a Ekipa dotarła do Tsūjō Town. Hikari i Yūki myśleli nad imionami dla nowych stworków. '''Kōri''' : Już wiem ! Jesteś taka słodka nazwę cię Kawaii :3 '''Hikari''' : Ehh.. ja nadal nie mam pomysłu :c Zorua wyślizgnął się z rąk trenera. Po chwili użył swej zdolności - Iluzji, i przemienił się w czarnowłosego. Przyjaciele byli pod ogromnym wrażeniem. Kōri stwierdził że jest glodny. Mały lisek wyłączył umiejętność i sprytnym drapnięciem ściął z jabłonki owoc. Kilka minut później bohaterowie weszli do budynku Poke Musicalów. Yūki zgłosiła się. Wystartowała z numerem 1. Tuż za nią wylądowała Naoko z numerem 2. Do apelu, czarnowłosa użyła Kawaii. Mały pokemon początkowo wystrzelił w górę Psychoszok, a następnie Telekinezą, uformowała z ataku wielki wir. Sztukę zakończyła pięknym piruetem. Następną zawodniczą była Naoko. Jej pokemonem wybranym do przedstawienia był Sawsbuck. Jeleń użył Kuli Energii. Następnie rozpił ją Rogiem Wyssania. Wystrzelił ponownie Energy Ball i rozbił ją podwójnym kopnięciem. Minęło 15 min. Wyniki zostały ogłoszone. W walce finałowej będą walczyły obie dziewczyny. Yūki postanowiła użyć Neko. Tak nazwała swego Purrloin'a. Rywalka zaryzykowała i użyła Dewott'a. Walka trwała krótko. Wodny stworek miał już wykończyć kota, lecz ten zaczął ewoluować. Przeistoczył się w pięknego Lieparda. Po ewolucji Neko wykończył Dewott'a. Dziewczyny pogratulowały sobie i zaczęły rozmawiać. Okazało się że złotowłosa ma już 3 nutki i zamierza zdobyć niedługo 4. Dziewczyna powróciła do ekipy. Wtedy okazało się że Hikari wymyślił już imię dla liska. Brzmiało ono Zodiac. Koniec rozdziału 26 Rozdział 27 - Vs. [[Bouffalant]], [[Watchog]] i siła Pignite Bohaterowie udają się do sali w Tsūjō Town. Tam przywitał ich Król. Okazało się że specjalizuje się w typie normalnym. Chłopak miał na imię Kojirō. Ekipa weszła do sali. Po chwili rozpoczęła się walka 2 vs 2. Władca użył Bouffalant'a i Watchog'a. Hikari postanowił użyć Flame i Swanny. Walka rozpoczęła się. Byk zaatakował rogiem. Następnie łabędź zwinnie użył Powietrznego Asa. Watchog Niskim Kopnięciem powalił Tepig'a. Walka trwała ok. 15 min. Obserwator ruszając z Piorunem na wroga chybił, gdyż Swanna wzleciała w górę. Następnie oby dwa pokemony padły bez sił. Mała świnka została sam na sam z ogromnym zwierzakiem. Bouffalant użył Trzęsienia Ziemi. Później dobił Tepiga, Głową Naładowania. Mały Pokabu padł na ziemię. Hikari szybko podbiegł do malucha. Wziął go na ręce. Widząc jego ból, uronił łezkę z oka, która upadła na pyszczek Flame. Świnka wyskoczyła z uścisku i stąpnęło twardo na ziemi. Następnie zaczęła emitować jasne światło. Po chwili przeistoczyła się w Pignite. Flame użył Usunięcia, następnie Gorącej Pieczęci, która zdezorientowała przeciwnika, a następnie powalił Watchoga, silnym Miotaczem Płomieni. Kojirō wręczył Królewski Symbol i pogratulował ewolucji. Yūki była pod wielkim wrażeniem siły Flame. Koniec rozdziału 27 Rozdział 28 - Vs. [[Krokorok]] & [[Haxorus]] i Mega Podmuch Excadrill'a Paczka wychodząc z sali zauważa Mizashi'ego. Chłopak podbiega do Hikari'ego i naśmiewając się z niego, proponuje mu walkę. Czarnowłosy użył Krokorok'a. Przeciwnik postanowił użyć Swanny. Krokodyl użył Kamiennego Ostrza. Łabędź odpowiedział Lodowym promieniem. Kamienny pok schował się w tunelu. Po chwili wynurzył się i szykował atak, lecz Swanna zaatakowała Huraganu. Po chwili oby dwa pokemony padły. Następnym wyborem Hikari'ego był Rock. Mizashi użył potężnego Haxorus'a. Walka nie trwała zbyt długo. Excadrill nie chciał słuchać trenera. Kret skumulował w sobie moc i uderzył Mega Podmuchem. Wróg zaatakował Giga Wstrząsem. Nic nie robiąc kamienny pok stał w miejscu. Hikari działając pod wpływem chwili rzucił się na pokemona i odepchnął go. Haxorus wraz z silnym atakiem rozbił potężną skałę. Excadrill'a ogarnął szok widząc rozbity na drobny mak kamień. Pomyślał że gdyby nie Hikari, skończył by tak samo. Postanowił być wierny trenerowi. Czarnowłosy wydał rozkaz by zaatakował Wiertło-Biegiem. Haxorus zdążył Pazura Cienia i Smoczego Pulsu. Walka zakończyła się remisem. Niedowierzający Mizashi odszedł bez słowa. Koniec rozdziału 28 Rozdział 29 - Vs. [[Emolga]] i opanowanie gniewu Axew'a Przyjaciele kontynuują swą podróż. Zmierzają do Denki City, by stoczyć bitwę o Królewski Symbol. Zauważają na swej drodze małą Emolgę. Yūki oszalała na jej widok. Mała wiewiórka tylko z pozoru była słodka. Uwiodła Axew'a Atrakcją, a następnie zaatakowała Wyładowaniem. Smoczek opamiętał się. Następnie ogarnęła go złość i użył Gniewu Smoka. PO raz pierwszy udało mu się poprawnie wykonać atak. Emolga wycofała się. Yūki była bardzo dumna ze swojego pokemona. Poszukiwania trwały bardzo długo. Aż wreszcie ekipa odnalazła "zgubę". Wiewiórka siedziała sobie na drzewie i odpoczywała. Następnym przeciwnikiem został Zorua Hikari'ego. Bojaźliwy maluch użył Pogoni. Emolga wyśmiała go. Następnie próbowała go zauroczyć, lecz mały zuch drapnął kilka razy przeciwniczkę. Wiewióra cisnęła Ukrytą Siłą. Hikari nie wiedział co ma zrobić. Bezmyślnie rzucił pokeball'em. Próba udała się. Chłopak postanowił nazwać Emolgę - Volty. Koniec rozdziału 29 Rozdział 30 - Vs. [[Archen]] i skamieliny Prof. Mifune Ekipa zmierza do Denki City. Na swojej drodze napotykają Profesor Ai Mifune. Kobieta przywitała się i zaproponowała podwiezienie do muzeum. W owym budynku mieściło się laboratorium. Wszędzie widniały skamieliny i kamienie. Mifune chwyciła jedną i włożyła pod mikroskop. Była gotowa do "wyklucia". Profesor umieściła kamyk w aparaturze. Do urządzenia podłączona była Musharna, która napędzała machię Dram Smoke. Po chwili z maszyny wyszedł mały Archen. Ptak zaczął szaleć. Następnie wzbił się w powietrze i uciekł. Kōri wysłał Druddigon'a, by ten leciał za nim. Pogoń nie trwała zbyt długo. Kamienny pokemon został sprowadzony z powrotem na ziemię. Prof. Mifune próbowała nawiązać z nim jakiś kontakt, lecz nie dało rady. Kōri zaczął z nim rozmawiać. Archen bardzo chciał stoczyć swoją pierwszą bitwę. Chłopak przystał na propozycję. Postanowił użyć swego pokemona typu smoczego. Walka rozpoczęła się. Ptak zaatakował Antyczną Mocą. Druddigon zaatakował Smoczym Meteorem. Wykluty ze skamieliny pokemon opadał powoli z sił. Resztką sił użył Smoczego Oddechu. Przeciwnik ostatecznie dobił go Miotaczem Płomieni. Archen podziękował za walkę. Widząc jaki potężny jest Kōri, bardzo chciał do niego dołączyć. Niebieskowłosy zgodził się i przytulił pokemona. Po chwili użył balla by go schwytać. Wszyscy pożegnali się z Mifune i odeszli dalej. Koniec rozdziału 30 Rozdział 31 - Vs. [[Samurott]] i głębsza rywalizacja z Naoko Nastąpnił kolejny dzień. Hikari zauważył Samurott'a. Spodobał mu się. Postanowił go narysować. Nie skończył szkicować, gdy z krzaków wyłoniła się Naoko. Złotowłosa przywitała się i oznajmiła że ów pokemon należy do niej. Ewoluował z Dewott'a. Yūki na widok jej nowego poka wpadła w złość. Postanowiła sprawdzić kto będzie silniejszy. Zaproponowała walkę 1 vs 1. Naoko użyła Samurott'a, a czarnowłosa Servine. Jaszczurka zwinnie zaatakowała Cięciem. Wodny starter kontratakował Hydro Pompą. Kolejnym ruchem Janovy było Liściaste Tornado. Po chwili walka zakończyła się remisem. Dziewczyny podziękowały sobie. Następnie wszyscy udali się na koc by zjeść przepyszną szarlotkę upieczoną przez Kōri'ego. Koniec rozdziału 31 Rozdział 32 - Vs. [[Blitzle]] i paraliżujące volty Bohaterowie zmieżają do Denki City. Yūki zauważyła uciekającego przed czymś Blitzle. Ekipa udała się sprawdzić co się stało. Okazało się że zebra ucieka przed swoim trenerem. Dziewczyna kazała schować się pokemonowi w lesie. Po chwili zjawił się właściciel wraz z Team Delta. Wydawało by się że jest jakimś bossem. Krzyczał wniebogłosy i domagał się zwrotu pokemona. Blitzle wyłoniła się z lasu i mocno przytuliła się do czarnowłosej. Dziewczyna zaproponowała walkę. Zebra kontra Trubbish. Umowa była prosta. Jeśli wygra elektryczny pokemon, to należy do Yūki. Bitwa rozpoczęła się. Blitzle użyła Fali Szoku. Wróg skontrował Trującym Gazem. Następnym ruchem zebry był Płomiennny Ładunek. Toksyczny pokemon zaatakował Trującymi Kolcami. Shimama zakończyła potyczkę Podwójnym Kopnięciem. Otyły mężczyzna chciał siłą zabrać pokemona, lecz ten poraził go prądem. Team Delta odszedł z porażką w sercu, a Yūki cieszyła się z nowego pokemona. Koniec rozdziału 32 Rozdział 33 - Vs. [[Golett]] i masowy trening Ekipa zatrzymała się na polance w Denki City. Kōri zauważyła małego Golett'a. Nakarmił go i pobawił się z nim chwilę. Wyraźnie było widać że zaprzyjaźnili się. Yūki zaproponowała masowy trening. Wszyscy zgodzili się. Hikari użył Excadrill'a i Emolgi. Kōri wybrał Aqua i Dweble. Czarnowłosa wypuściła Liepard'a i Axew'a. Sparing rozpoczął się. Rock walczył z Volty. Zdenerwowana wiewiórka chciała wykończyć kreta Zmianą Wolta, lecz ten nie popuścił i dobił wroga Cienistym Pazurem. Aqua zmierzył się z Dweble. Oshawott rozpoczął Furią Cięć. Nie zrobiło to wrażenia na rywalu. Krab zaatakował Kamiennym Szkodnikiem, lecz Wodny Puls wodnego startera przebił atak i uderzył tak mocno Dweble że opadł z sił. Ostatnią potyczką była walka Axew'a i Liepard'a. Mały smoczek użył Cięciem. Pokiereszowany kot odpowiedział Cienistym Pazurem. Przeciwnik padł znokautowany. Wszyscy byli zadowoleni z nowych umiejętności swoich podopiecznych. Yūki udała się do budynku Poke Musicalu by się zapisać. Koniec rozdziału 33 Rozdział 34 - Vs. [[Solosis]] i nowa przyjaźń Yūki udała się na scenę, po tym jak zapisała się. Do apelu użyła Kawaii. Mała Gothita zaczęła kręcić piruety. Następnie użyła Psyshock'u a następnie za pomocą telekinezy zaczęła zmieniać kształty ataku na serduszka, gwiazdki itp. Po upływie kwadransu ogłoszono wyniki. Dziewczyna miała nadzieję że stoczy bitwę z Naoko, która miała wspaniały apel. Niestety los spłatał psikusa czarnowłosej. W finale z Yūki zmierzy się Shīrudo. Chłopak stanął na platformie i z rozmachem rzucił ball z Solosis'em. Dziewczyna użyła Blitzle. Zebra zgrabnie użyła Grzmotu. Solosis użył Nocnego Cienia. Walka nietrwała długo. Zielony pokemon zdążył użyć Promienia Zamieszania i Psychicznego Ciosu. Elektryczny Pokemon wykończył rywala Płomiennym Ładunkiem. Przeciwnicy podziękowali sobię. Prezenterka wręczyła wygranej nutkę. Koniec rozdziału 34 Rozdział 35 - Vs. [[Pikachu]], [[Galvantula]] & [[Elekid]] i oporowe ramię Koniec rozdziału 35 Rozdział 36 - Vs. [[Elgyem]] i niezwykła moc Ultra Ball'a Koniec rozdziału 36 Rozdział 37 - Vs. [[Emboar]] & [[Tsunbear]] i smak porażki Koniec rozdziału 37 Rozdział 38 - Vs. [[Hitomoshi]] i nawiedzony dom Koniec rozdziału 38 Rozdział 39 - Vs. [[Darkrai]] i wojna wypowiedziana przez Team Delta Koniec rozdziału 39